Secretly Desire
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: Pertemuan kita tidak disengaja. Kehadiranmu seperti mengobati kerinduanku pada seorang yang kusayang. Namun kita berada di waktu yang salah, jika takdir bisa kuubah, akan kujadikan kau sebagai pengantinku. SEMI CANON. Starting Wave #WordsForYou Ending Wave dilanjut oleh Kei Dysis


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 _ **Secretly Desire**_

 **SasuHina**

 **Starting Wave**

 **#WordsForYou**

Aktifitas sebagai ibu rumah tangga selalu tampak sepele di mata orang lain. Di masa dewasa ini, seorang ibu rumah tangga tak pernah dianggap sebuah hal yang luar biasa. Semua orang akan berpendapat jika menjadi ibu rumah tangga jauh lebih mudah dibandingkan wanita karir. Mereka hanya perlu memenuhi kebutuhan harian suami dan anak, merapikan rumah, lalu menyiapkan makanan. Semua monoton dari hari ke hari. Tak peduli apakah kau istri dari seorang guru, petani, bahkan pemimpin desa sekalipun.

Uzumaki Hinata jelas sekali mengalami hal ini. Sebagai seorang istri dari Hokage ketujuh, dia harus menjadi teladan bagi para ibu-ibu di sekitar desa, bahkan di desa-desa lain sekalipun. Dia harus bisa menunjukkan sikap yang patut dicontoh. Pekerjaannya sehari-hari di rumah benar-benar membosankan, namun dia tak pernah mengeluh. Pernah suatu kali dia meminta pada sang suami agar diperkenankan mengikuti beberapa misi. Namun sayangnya, sang suami tak merestui keinginannya. Bahkan untuk misi _ranking_ C sekalipun, Uzumaki Naruto tak memberi lampu hijau.

"Anak-anak kita sangat butuh perhatian," ujar Naruto kala itu.

Dua orang anak yang mereka miliki, sudah pasti membuat rumah pemimpin Konohagakure itu terlihat lebih hidup. Apalagi jika Boruto dan Himawari terlihat asyik dengan celotehan mereka tentang kegiatan yang dilalui setiap harinya. Terkadang Hinata senyum-senyum sendiri kala mendengarnya.

Boruto, anak tertuanya, bercerita dengan asyik tentang apa yang dia lalui hari ini. Bahkan dengan semangatnya dia berkata bahwa besok akan dilatih langsung oleh Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat ayahnya. Tentu saja sang adik perempuan, Himawari, berbinar bahagia. Dia turut senang dengan guru baru sang kakak.

Sementara itu, Himawari juga bercerita tentang hari-harinya bersama sang kakek dan bibinya, Hyuga Hanabi. Himawari memiliki mata _byakugan_ yang diturunkan langsung oleh sang ibu sendiri. Maka dari itu, sebagai pemilik mata _byakugan_ , dia akan dilatih langsung oleh sang bibi yang juga berkompeten di bidangnya.

"Aku benar-benar tak sabar menjadi murid Sasuke- _sensei_!" ujar Boruto bersemangat.

Himawari turut mengangguk. "Aku juga tak sabar diajari Hanabi- _sensei_!"

Boruto tertawa lebar saat mendengar Himawari menyebut bibi mereka dengan kata _sensei_. "Terdengar janggal di telingaku," ucapnya seraya berbaring di sofa.

Himawari tersenyum lebar lalu beranjak dari sofa dan mendekati ibunya yang tampak asyik merajut. " _Okaasan_ , apakah _kimono_ ku sudah selesai dijahit?" tanyanya. Dia duduk di depan ibunya, berbatasan dengan meja kecil. Melihat ada teh hijau milik sang ibu di atas meja, dia meminumnya begitu saja.

Hinata menghentikan sejenak rajutannya. Dia memandang Himawari seraya tersenyum kecil. "Kau akan mengenakannya esok?"

Himawari tersenyum. "Iya. Soalnya, _Ojiisan_ dan Hanabi- _sensei_ mengenakan _kimono_ ," katanya.

Hinata tersenyum lebar, lalu mengelus surai putrinya. "Baiklah, esok pagi-pagi sekali, kau harus siap-siap. _Okaasan_ akan antar ke mansion _Ojiisan_."

Himawari mengangguk cepat. "Jangan lupa juga pada Boruto- _niisan_."

 ***...*...***

Terik sinar matahari seperti menembus kulit Hinata. Bulir-bulir keringat menetes dan membasahi pipinya. Surai pendeknya tampak lembap karena bercampur dengan keringat itu. Namun hal tersebut tak mematahkan semangatnya untuk melangkah ke tempat tujuan.

Untuk hari ini saja, kegiatannya tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Dia menyusuri pedesaan hingga ke memasuki kawasan hutan barat sembari menenteng dua bekal makan siang berukuran besar. Dia mengingat dengan jelas bahwa hari ini putranya akan berlatih bersama guru barunya. Tadi berangkat subuh, Boruto tidak membawa bekalnya. Sebagai seorang ibu yang memperhatikan gizi anaknya, Hinata membawakan bekal. Dia tahu jika Boruto penyuka hamburger, dan makanan cepat saji itu tidak baik untuk lambung. Makanya dia berpikir untuk mengantarkannya langsung. Biarlah kedua tungkai kakinya lelah melangkah, yang penting putranya tidak sakit di kemudian hari karena kebiasaan buruknya.

Untuk sang suami, dia tak perlu mengantar bekal. Pasalnya, Naruto selalu makan siang di luar kantor. Dan putrinya, Himawari, sudah pasti untuk kebutuhan perutnya, jangan dikhawatirkan. Kakeknya tahu betul cara memanjakan cucu cantiknya itu.

"Boruto- _kun_!" Hinata mendekati kedua lelaki yang tampak duduk di bebatuan sambil memakan sesuatu. Langkahnya semakin cepat saat menyadari bahwa yang dimakan mereka adalah hamburger. "Kenapa memakan hamburger? Jajanan seperti itu tidak sehat, sayang."

Boruto tersentak kaget saat melihat kedatangan sang ibu. Dengan cepat dia meletakkan hamburger itu di pangkuan sang guru, lalu tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah. "O- _Okaasan_ , aku tak tahu jika jadi datang kemari," katanya lalu menarik tangan sang ibu untuk duduk di sebelah kanannya. "Aromanya sedap! Apa yang _Okaasan_ masak? Ayam karage?" Mata Boruto berbinar-binar kala melihat makanan lezat terhidang di hadapannya.

"Ini untuk Sasuke- _san_ ," Hinata menyodorkan satu bekal untuk Sasuke.

"Hn." Pria bersurai raven itu hanya mengangguk pelan lalu menerimanya. Dia sendiri pun benar-benar lapar. Latihan pertama benar-benar menguras tenaga. Apalagi muridnya ini sungguh bersemangat.

" _Okaasan_ harus tahu jika aku sudah bisa melakukan jutsu kagebunshin sejumlah sepuluh!" pamer Boruto bangga.

Hinata tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap surai pirang Boruto yang diturunkan oleh sang ayah. " _Okaasan_ , jangan mengacak rambutku di depan _sensei_. Itu memalukan!" Pipi Boruto memerah.

Bukannya menghentikan elusannya. Hinata malah mencubit gemas pipi Boruto. "Kau sungguh imut, Boruto- _chan_!"

" _Okaasan_!" Boruto marah. Namun suaranya terdengar merengek. Hal itu memancing tawa riuh sang ibu.

Sosok pria dewasa yang berada di sebelah kiri Boruto terperangah kala mendengar betapa merdu dan anggunnya tawa Hinata. Dia menatapnya begitu intens pada wanita bersurai pendek itu.

Keberadaan Hinata disini mengingatkan Sasuke akan masa lalu yang selalu teringat di benaknya. Kegiatan Hinata yang datang dan membawa bekal makan siang untuk putranya, sama persis dengan apa yang dilakukan Mikoto, mendiang ibu Sasuke. Bahkan cara Hinata menggoda Boruto pun, sama ketika mendiang sang Nyonya Uchiha menggodanya kala itu.

Sasuke kecil selalu malu jika diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, apalagi jika hal itu dilakukan di depan sang kakak yang menjadi idolanya. Dia ingin diperlakukan bak orang dewasa, meskipun tingkah lakunya seperti anak-anak. Jika sudah dipanggil Sasuke- _chan_ , dia akan marah lalu enggan menatap sang ibu.

"Sasuke- _san_ , kenapa tidak memakannya? Apa Anda tidak menyukai masakan saya?" Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menyapanya.

Sasuke malu sendiri. Entah sudah berapa lama dia memandangi wajah ayu Hinata. 'Dia istri sahabatmu, Baka!' ledek Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Perkataan Hinata memancing Boruto untuk menoleh pada gurunya. Dia sendiri pun heran mendapati bekal Sasuke masih utuh tanpa ada bagian yang bercelah. Sumpitnya saja masih dibungkus rapi. "S- _Sensei_ , kalau tidak suka, aku bisa mencari makanan di pasar," Boruto menutup bekalnya seraya berdiri. " _Okaasan_ tunggu disini, oke!"

"B-Bo..."

Tanpa mendengarkan panggilan sang ibu, Boruto berlari begitu saja meninggalkan kedua orang dewasa itu di tengah hutan belantara yang jauh dari keramaian.

Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

 ***...*...***

 **To Be Continue**

 **Starting Wave**

 **#WordsForYou**


End file.
